During the heat treatment of an aluminum alloy wheel, the roundness of wheel flanges and rims will result in certain deformation due to influence caused by some factors, and the rate of finished products during machining will be seriously affected if roundness correction is not carried out. The conventional wheel roundness repairing method comprises the steps of manually holding a roundness gage with hands to find deformations, then, internally supporting the deformations forcefully with hydraulic cylinders, and carrying out approximate repair by virtue of experience, and this method has a little effect (not obvious) on wheels with roundness depressions and is not effective at all to wheels with roundness bulges. At the same time, this method is low in efficiency and high in labor intensity, the repair effect is far from ideal requirements, and the circumstance that the internal tissue of semifinished wheels is damaged due to excessive supporting probably occurs.